La arrogancia de espíritu
by AdraC
Summary: Bellatrix es su mano derecha, pero se lo ha ganado a pulso. Reto Arcanos mayores del foro Weird Sisters: El diablo.


**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible (personajes, escenarios…) pertenece a la maravillosa JK Rowling.**

**Este fanfiction está escrito en respuesta al reto Arcanos Mayores del foro Weird Sisters. El de este en concreto es el número 15, el Diablo. Hay parejitas múltiples pero supongo que el trasfondo es un Bella/Voldie jijiji. ¡Espero que os guste! Espero vuestros reviews ^.^**

* * *

><p><em>El diablo no es el príncipe de la materia, el diablo es la arrogancia del espíritu, la fe sin sonrisa, la verdad jamás tocada por la duda. El diablo es sombrío porque sabe a dónde va, y siempre va hacia el sitio del que procede. Eres el diablo, y como el diablo vives en las tinieblas. (Umberto Eco ~ El nombre de la rosa)<em>

Bellatrix movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si fuera una gata curiosa mientras su señor torturaba a Hodgens. El auror llevaba meses persiguiéndoles, convirtiéndose en una auténtica molestia con el paso del tiempo. Los ojos grises clavados en el cuerpo que se retorcía en silencio - a su señor no le gustaban los gritos -, los labios gruesos entreabiertos, jadeantes, ansiosos. Llevaba tan solo una camisa de raso negro que le llegaba por las rodillas y apoyaba la espalda en la fría piedra del trono de su señor. Porque para ella era su dueño y señor y ella su fiel esclava.

La mano afilada de Voldemort estaba enterrada en el pelo de ella, acariciándolo con suavidad. El único sonido que se escuchaba en la estancia era el ronco gemido de Bellatrix al notar esos dedos enterrados en su melena. Rodeados de mortífagos desenmascarados la escena tenía algo peliagudo que ponía los pelos de punta.

_-¡Avada Kedavra_! – la luz verde salió de su varita impactando contra el desecho en que se había convertido el auror.

Bellatrix se estremeció de placer a los pies de su señor que sintió vibrar su mano por un instante.

-Deshazte de eso Jugson – ordenó con voz fría – Los demás, retiraos.

Bellatrix se alejó un palmo, sabía cómo le gustaba a su amo que saliera; cuando todos lo hubieran hecho, ella gatearía por la estancia con su trasero bien alto hasta alcanzar la puerta. Solo cuando la tocase podría ponerse en pie.

-Tu no Black – puntualizó sujetándole el hombro – tengo que hablar contigo.

Inmóvil. Fue como se quedó cuando oyó las palabras de su señor. Su mirada fija en cómo Jugson levantaba el cadáver y salía de la estancia, seguidos por la corte de siervos del señor Tenebroso. Cuando el último de ellos cerró la puerta, la mano se cerró como una garra en torno a su hombro, arrastrándola entre sus piernas, girándola hasta ponerla frente a él.

Delineó con exasperante lentitud el contorno de su mandíbula con ese dedo fino como una pata de araña y ella suspiró sonoramente. Sus pesados párpados caídos, en completo estado de éxtasis.

-Mañana vuelves a Hogwarts – afirmó sin apartar la vista ni un instante del rostro de la joven. Como si esperase oírla quejarse.

-Sí mi señor – asintió abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa que en la estancia eran gris oscuro casi negro, de una profundidad abismal.

-Había pensado… - la miraba casi pensativo. El dedo se deslizó hasta algún punto justo debajo de su barbilla, alzándole el rostro. – Serás mi mano derecha Bellatrix Black.

Y ella cerró de nuevo los ojos con expectación. Desde aquella vez que la había ido a buscar a la casa de veraneo de los Black sabía exactamente como proseguía el ritual. A su Amo le encantaban los rituales.

Deslizaría con calculada lentitud ese dedo hasta su cuello recorriendo el mismo camino que su yugular, directo en su retorno al corazón. Después, tiraría del cuello de su camisa con fuerza y sin demasiadas contemplaciones. Al fin y al cabo el no iba a agacharse por una vulgar sierva. Y finalmente, su aliento recorrería el contorno de sus labios antes de que se dignase a saborearlos.

Abrió los labios con expectación, con deseo, con ansia. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando la garra se cerró sobre su nuca como el presagio de un cuervo y los fríos labios le robaron el aliento. Se deshizo a pesar de que se había jurado no volver a entregarse y a pesar de lo calculado del beso, creyó sentirse como se sentían los que recibían el beso del dementor. Sentir como estaban robándote la vida.

_No me importa ver borroso cuando canto y cuando beso, tengo los ojos cerrados._

Fue doloroso sentir como se alejaba de ella, pero conocía el ritual y de una sierva se esperaba que cumpliese con las expectativas de su amo. Agachó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara y se conformó con sujetar su mano y besarla una sola vez. Un solo beso casto y seco en que decía todo y no decía absolutamente nada.

-Tengo una misión para ti – las estrechas rendijas que eran los ojos de su señor la contemplaban con curiosidad

Bella asintió sin decir una sola palabra. Porque para un siervo, la palabra de su amo es la Ley.

**oOo**

Bellatrix Black esperaba con clara impaciencia en los alrededores de la biblioteca. Su cita se estaba retrasando y para un Black retrasarse era un abuso flagrante de las normas de cortesía… Claro que para cualquier otra familia las normas nunca serían tan importantes como para ellos. Una sonrisa sesgada cruzó su cara, como el tajo de un cuchillo y con un leve suspiro hizo a un lado un mechón de molesto pelo que se cruzaba en su cara. Con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared y un pie alzado del mismo modo mostraba exactamente lo que quería mostrar para dejarle desde un primer momento sin palabras. Ella siempre llevaba la iniciativa.

Rabastan Lestrange corría por los terrenos de Hogwarts como alma que lleva el diablo. Aún llevaba colgado de la mano su túnica sucia de quidditch y el pelo húmedo le rozaba los hombros a cada zancada. Arrolló a dos Hufflepuff que paseaban por los alrededores sin detenerse siquiera a pedir disculpas. Era un Lestrange. Las botas dejaban profunda huella en la hierba húmeda… Dejó de mirar hacia atrás, Bellatrix iba a matarlo. Cruzó el vestíbulo como exhalación bajo la reprobadora mirada de Slughorn, quien le gritó que parase pero el premio anual ni siquiera se dio cuenta de con quien se había cruzado. Tomó el pasillo de la biblioteca, el más rápido para llegar a las mazmorras y deshacerse de todas esas cosas que llevaba en brazos y no le dejaban desenvolverse. Había quedado hacía diez minutos con ella. Sin duda esperaría. Sin duda cuando el llegase ella estaría sentada de forma obscena sobre la mesa del profesor de esa aula vacía del cuarto piso. Con los labios entreabiertos y los calcetines bien subidos, tal y como a él le gustaba.

¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo Bellatrix en el pasillo de la biblioteca? Frenó en seco y se cayó de narices con todo el equipo, desparramando sus túnicas, libros y escoba por todo el pasillo. Ella se acercó a él con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

-Llegas tarde Lestrange – y le pateó las costillas con una bota de afilada suela.

Echó a andar por el pasillo sin mirar atrás y sin esperarle. Rabastan se puso en pie con una mano sujetándole fuertemente las costillas. Estaba seguro de tener algo roto.

-Zorra – musitó en voz baja, pero si lo había oído, no se inmutó.

Recogió sus cosas a la carrera y corrió detrás de ella aún doblado por el dolor. La siguió a través de diversos atajos y túneles. Le daba exactamente igual que le llevase al mismísimo infierno, aún así, iría tras ella. Después de subir y bajar durante más de quince minutos, Rabastan ya no caminaba, se arrastraba tras sus caderas como un vil esclavo. Harto de la mochila, la escoba y el quidditch. Encantó sus cosas para que volvieran a la sala común y la arrinconó en una esquina.

-¿Se puede saber dónde vas? – se había acercado a su oreja, hablándole a corta distancia con su aliento acariciador.

Sin inmutarse mientras él la acorralaba con su imponente estatura, hundiéndola en sus caderas, Bellatrix se lamió los labios con fruición antes de enredar las manos en su pelo para responder.

-Creí que estabas prometido, Rabastan Lestrange – y sonrió. Sus labios se entreabrieron dejando a la vista sus pequeños y perfectos dientes de un blanco perlado que le quitaron el aliento.

Apartó un mechón aun húmedo de su rostro para a continuación delinear el contorno de su mandíbula con la punta de la lengua, arrancando un gemido sordo de la garganta del joven. Las manos de él bajaron de su cintura, sujetándole el trasero y levantándola hacia ella. Bellatrix enroscó las piernas en torno a su cintura arrancándole un nuevo gemido y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole en bandeja lo que él llevaba buscando desde el principio.

-'_Tres, dos…'_ – el sonido de la campana cogió al Slytherin desprevenido tal y como pretendía – Creo que ha terminado la clase de Aritmancia de quinto…

-¿Qué? – se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Bella se habría caído al suelo si no lo hubiese previsto - ¿Los de quinto?

Ella sonrió ufana y se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su camisa, arrastrándole hacia el hueco tras la armadura. Con total impunidad, le acarició por encima de los pantalones antes de bajar la cremallera tranquilamente.

-¿Qué prefieres ahora Lestrange? – señaló la puerta del aula con la cabeza – A tu prometida… ¿O a una Black?

Y dicho esto, le besó. Sus labios se deslizaron una y otra vez sobre los del chico, haciéndole desear más cada vez, haciéndole volver con sus embestidas, tanteándose con la lengua en un oscuro rincón. Rabastan apretó con fuerza la mejilla de la Slytherin haciéndola abrir, clavando su pulgar en ella, llegando al hueso. El breve grito que soltó fue suficiente para poder introducir su lengua en el interior y explorar su boca como siempre había querido. No encontró resistencia, ella también le buscaba y atrás había quedado la posibilidad de que pudiesen encontrarlos en un rincón del castillo, frente a la puerta por la que estaba a punto de salir su prometida.

No se esperaba el empujón, Bellatrix se lo quitó de encima lanzándolo al pasillo por donde en esos momentos se oía la voz de Isquenit Rosier.

-Rabastan – saludó la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eh… - miró hacia el rincón por donde Bellatrix había desaparecido, donde aparentemente solo había un muro de piedra y repentinamente preocupado porque sus pantalones no cayesen hasta las rodillas.

-¿Sucede algo? – una mano suave se posó en sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Vengo de jugar al quidditch – confesó quitándose la mano de encima – vamos a cenar

-¿A cenar? Yo quería dej...

-Ya lo llevo yo –musitó colgándose la cartera de la chica del hombro

Y es que el Lestrange tenía la curiosa sensación de que Bellatrix Black le esperaría con su peligroso juego en la sala común. Y es que bajo ningún concepto dejaría que ella arruinase su compromiso. No cuando le había costado tanto aceptar a una sangre limpia como futura compañera. No cuando sabía que para ella, todo era un juego.

**oOo**

El bar estaba vacío en aquel momento. Llevaba años vacio. Bellatrix se acercó al piano con su 'magnífico' traje de fiesta y se sentó a esperar, o a tocar. Levantó la tapa sin ninguna aspiración más que la de acariciar las teclas, pero pronto se encontró inmersa en una melodía que hacía años que no interpretaba. Su señor la había mandado estar allí a medianoche y aún no sabía por qué. Fiel a su costumbre, había inspeccionado el lugar: tres plantas, el bar, una oficina en la planta superior y un sótano con multitud de puertas tras un panel oculto tras el escenario. Había encendido algunas velas para contemplar la decoración que no podía definirse sino como decadente. Su madre habría estado orgullosa de aquel lugar.

Ni siquiera era consciente de haber cerrado la puerta y a aquellas alturas no le importaba, inmersa como estaba en su música, haciéndola volar, ascendiendo en espirales cada vez más altas, más graves, más bruscas… Hasta dejar que se apagaran en un trémulo susurro con una nota titilante. Apoyó ambas manos en el taburete tapizado con seda raída en que estaba sentada, echando la cabeza atrás, vibrante de la emoción. No fue hasta entonces cuando tuvo el presentimiento de que no estaba sola. Tal vez fue un roce camuflado de las cortinas de terciopelo, o el simple revoloteo del polvo. Tal vez el roce de una bota al pisar el suelo tratando deliberadamente de no hacer ruido. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, quedando de cara a la puerta, los brazos abiertos, varita en mano, dispuesta a atacar. A matar.

-¿Allanáis la propiedad privada a menudo? – pregunto con tono cortante como el acero.

La luna, caprichosa, pasó de iluminar su torso envuelto en una suave levita a su rostro que hasta entonces quedaba oculto entre las sombras del lugar. Tenía una mandíbula cuadrada que tal vez le recordase a alguien que ya había besado. El pelo largo, hasta la cintura, caía sujeto tan solo por un lazo de seda negra que se había deshecho reposando sobre el hombro del desconocido. Algo en su postura, totalmente relajada la hizo estremecerse.

-Habitualmente – confesó el desconocido con voz grave – soy invitado a pasar.

Sonrió al escuchar el bufido que ella emitió con abrupta desaprobación. Sin moverse, ni acercarse, tan solo empapándose de ella la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-¿Y vos? ¿Ofrecéis con frecuencia vuestra alma con tal vehemencia ante desconocidos?

-Ofrezco mi alma a cualquiera que me ofrezca pasar un buen rato – replicó con ferocidad.

Dando un paso atrás, Bellatrix Black apoyó sus caderas contra el costado del piano, reclinándose sobre el instrumento en una postura abiertamente sensual. El hombre ahogó una exclamación antes de cubrir la distancia que los separaba.

-Un buen rato – paladeó, calibrando las palabras de la mujer. – Cómo he podido ser tan descortés – murmuró haciendo una perfecta reverencia con un brazo a su espalda, quedando su rostro a la altura del vientre de la mujer- Rodolphus Lestrange, a sus pies.

Una nota de entendimiento cruzó sus ojos tan solo un instante, alterando el gris pétreo que le observaba. La desconfianza era palpable. Le tendió su mano, con la esperanza de que ella, como una dama, le ofreciese la suya como algo a besar.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió impaciente - ¿Con quién tengo el placer de encontrarme esta noche?

-Bellatrix Black – respondió retirando con lentitud el guante de su mano derecha

_De ahora en adelante, si me ofreces cualquier parte de ti, de tu piel, la besaré._

No tardó en llevarse la mano a sus labios agradablemente fríos. El beso acaricia sus nudillos en un suave contacto. Antes de permitir que ella retire su mano, pasea su lengua por la parte más sensible de sus dedos, allá donde estos se juntan. Con un jadeo ahogado retiró la mano de su captor.

-Sois un maleducado Lestrange… - susurró propinándole una sonora bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro y sentándose sobre la tapa del piano como única escapatoria para huir de él.

-Me lo tengo merecido mas – envió un suave guantazo de vuelta – vos sois una descarada _mademoiselle._

Sin pudor alguno, el recién llegado posa una mano en sus rodillas abriéndolas con un gesto brusco para colarse en su interior. Despacio, levanta su vestido lo justo para acariciar la nívea piel que este oculta.

-¿Una descarada decis?

Ofendida, tal vez solo por un instante, Bellatrix se lleva una mano al rostro fingiendo un dolor que no siente, estudiando su próximo paso. Con deliberada lentitud se dejó caer sobre el piano, el pelo coronándola con el más profundo negro. Las manos de él suben por sus piernas con insoportable lentitud, acariciando su abdomen oculto bajo el rígido corsé, colándose bajo su espalda, acariciando su sedoso cabello. A ella le tienta pegarle de nuevo, pero ha perdido su voluntad bajo esas manos.

Las gélidas manos descienden de nuevo, palpando sus muslos. Y de un tirón arranca las ligas que la mantienen prisionera. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que hace hasta que con varita en mano corta su vestido abriéndolo por la mitad, como si fuese mantequilla.

-Os compraré otro – prometió adhiriendo sus labios al terso abdomen de ella.

Acarició con sus manos la delicada cintura, capturando su olor, enloqueciendo. Sus labios van ascendiendo por su cuerpo a medida que trepa por el piano hundiendo el rostro en sus pechos en el ascenso, aspirando el perfume de su busto, su cuello… La sangre palpitante recorre sus venas bajo su nariz, su mejilla y siente la tentación de morderla ahí mismo, para después darle un único y apasionado beso en la zona. Sus manos ya han llegado desde el costado de su torso a las de ella, aprisionándolas. Sus caderas se encuentran al fin y se yergue sobre la mujer.

-¿Aún me consideráis un allanador, Bella?

El cuerpo de ella, tenso bajo su contacto con la respiración agitada y un temblor insignificante.

-Seguiréis siendo un allanador, por muy convincente que os mostréis – las manos de ella recorren sus brazos, arriba y abajo tratando de leerle la mente y topando con un muro inquebrantable – pero depende de vos y de vuestro poder de convicción que el estado de favor cambie… O no.

Lo apartó a un lado tratando de ganar espacio, de valorar la situación. Los deseos cruzaban su mente de forma encontrada. Deseaba matarle y que la poseyera a partes iguales. Recordó sobre que estaba tumbada y le apartó a un lado cubriéndoles a ambos con una nube de polvo.

-Aquí no –ordenó señalando el piano.

Rodolphus se puso en pie con la garganta seca. El pantalón se le cayó hacia un lado, perdido un cinturón no sabía cuándo. Hizo a un lado su levita y desabotonó la rígida camisa mientras observaba con fruición como el arruinado vestido se deslizaba por su cuerpo ahora desnudo.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde, Bella? – preguntó observándola con una ceja alzada.

Ella sintió que su nombre era pronunciado como un insulto, pero le gusta.

-Espera un momento – hace desaparecer con un movimiento de varita el vestido destrozado y sin pudor alguno camina lánguidamente para cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Antes de que él se dé cuenta la tiene detrás, acariciando su espalda de forma calculada. Asciende con sus manos un instante, acariciando su cuello antes de sujetar con fuerza su mano y llevarle a tirones hacia los sótanos que había descubierto en su exploración inicial.

Cansado de sus devaneos, Rodolphus abre una puerta al azar, encontrando una habitación amplia e iluminada, con una cama adoselada con telas adamascadas y un armario tras una curva de la pared.

-Bueno, esto ya es otro lugar – tiró de ella haciéndola girar en sus brazos y dejándola de espaldas contra su cuerpo.

La arrastró hasta la pared hasta hacer que sus manos se apoyasen en ella antes de explorar con su mano libre el vientre de la joven, su pecho, su cintura. Los labios recorrían su nuca una y otra vez, chupando, lamiendo y besando allá por donde pasaban. Dejándose llevar, acerca sus caderas al trasero desnudo de ella, donde se restriega sin encontrar resistencia alguna. La mano de ella sujetando el borde de su pantalón.

-Caliente, caliente – susurró en su oído, tan solo para lamerlo después.

La giró con brusquedad, dejándola frente a él y sus labios se acercan de nuevo a su cuello. Mordiendo ahí donde se une con el hombro y arrancándole un grito de dolor, o tal vez placer. Casi nota volar la mano de ella cuando se aproxima a su cara dispuesta a pegarle de nuevo. La caza al vuelo, por lo que en un gesto impulsivo y desafiante, más que atrevido, pasó rápidamente una mano por su nuca atrayéndola con violencia para besarla muy profundamente en los labios.

Aunque sorprendida por el súbito asalto de las manos de él y la dura y evidente atracción que sentía por ella se lo quito de encima con un brusco revés de la mano que le hizo retroceder hasta la pared.

-Pensé que querías jugar – gruño Bellatrix de modo amenazante. De la mano le colgaba una correa de cuero que Rodolphus no sabía de dónde había salido. – De modo que jugaremos… a mi manera.

Con peligrosa suavidad le giró, dejándole de cara a la pared y acto seguido acarició su espalda salvajemente, marcándola con sus uñas y luego con su correa sin llegar a golpearle. Acariciando los bordes de su pelvis introdujo un par de dedos en el pantalón para bajárselo unos centímetros, tentándole…

-Y ahora – ordenó déspota – te quedas quieto.

Y para confirmarlo, cruzó la espalda del Lestrange con un latigazo que dejó una marca enrojecida en la espalda siempre blanca del moreno.

-Tan quieto como gustéis, no podréis conmigo – gruñó, arqueando la espalda bajo el cuero y girando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos - ¿Sólo vas a acariciarme?

Su pregunta la cogió por sorpresa y cuando los ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella, Bellatrix se mordisqueó el labio indecisa antes de dejar caer la correa una vez tras otra, descargando toda su rabia sobre el primogénito de los Lestrange. Él no soltó ni una palabra, ni un gemido. Enrojecida por el esfuerzo Bellatrix paró, respirando con dificultad-

-Así me gusta mi amor… Quieto, quieto – con la lengua entre los dientes en un gesto de curiosidad extrema acercó sus manos desnudas a las marcas rojas, acariciándolas primero con las uñas y luego con su fría lengua.

- ¿Te diviertes? – Rodolphus había inmovilizado la mano de Bellatrix, arrastrándola contra la pared. Clavó con fuerza sus dientes en el hombro de la chica - ¿O ahora ya no te hace tanta gracia?

Sus dientes volvieron a clavarse con fuerza, deseando romper, rasgar y desgarrar. Las manos de él la sujetaron con fuerza, impidiéndole revolverse, obligándola a arrodillarse frente a él.

-¡Maldito! – gimió ahogada por la rabia.

Pero caída ya bocabajo en el suelo y con un hombre de su tamaño encima tampoco es que tuviese muchas posibilidades de escapar. No dejó de revolverse mientras sus dientes y su lengua hollaban en su reciente herida. Logró liberar una de las manos que tenía atrapadas bajo su estómago y retorció el brazo intentando alcanzar alguna de las llagas que acababa de hacerle, arrancando la fina piel de las tiernas ampollas. Jadeando, Rodolphus rodó hacia un lado, entrelazando su mirada en la de ella y sus labios se encontraron con un choque titánico. Bellatrix retrocedió asustada y exhausta hasta un rincón recogiendo los pies bajo su cuerpo.

-Bella… ven. – le susurró él tumbado en el suelo. Tendió una mano hacia ella, que ignoró olímpicamente.

Alargando el brazo un poco más, sujetó su mano y la arrastró hacia él hasta lamer el reguero de sangre que desembocaba en un charquito entre sus pechos.

-Me las vas a pagar todas juntas – amenazó la mortífago retirándose a un lado y poniéndose en pie.

-¿Pagar yo? – preguntó Rodolphus mientras se ponía lentamente de rodillas para levantarse - Sois vos quien me ha profanado antes – advirtió poniéndose en pie del todo acariciándose la mejilla y limpiando luego el rastro de sangre de su boca con el dorso de la mano antes de escupir sangre, su propia sangre.

Sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre ella retrayendo el labio superior y abriendo la boca salvajemente. Se hizo con sus muñecas con habilidad, aferrándolas con fuerza, estampándolas contra la pared en alto mientras aprisionaba el cuerpo de Bellatrix Black con el suyo, alternando sus piernas con las de ella.

-Me da la impresión de que deseáis aprovecharos de mí, mademoiselle… - susurró de forma amenazante y provocadora a la vez.

Lamió su cuello de arriba abajo y con un medido golpe, acarició la pelvis de ella con la suya, besándola a un tiempo con los labios sobre la herida. Con absoluto descaro, Bellatrix enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y de un salto se aferró a su cintura con las piernas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que me aproveche de vos? Creo recordar que os pusisteis a mi servicio – una carcajada resonó en las profundidades del cuarto mientras Rodolphus seguía inmerso en el éxtasis de su sangre.

Gimiendo, ella enredó sus manos, diminutas en el pelo de él, en su coleta, revolviendo su pelo y deshaciendo el rígido lazo que lo mantenía sujeto mientras siente los labios de él descender sobre su mejilla, lamiendo sensualmente una gota de sangre que tenía en su mejilla antes besarla ferozmente.

Las manos de Rodolphus descendieron acariciando sus costados con lentitud hasta alcanzar su trasero, que impulsó hacia arriba para acomodarla mejor a sus caderas. Sin dejar de besarse ni por un momento, entraron en una lucha desesperada por el control de aquel beso. Enredando sus lenguas, enganchándolas, mordiéndolas, haciéndoselas sangrar. Retirando una mano de su trasero, Rodolphus bajó sus pantalones lo suficiente para poder penetrarla con fuerza. El brusco movimiento la empotró contra la pared que hay tras ella, haciendo caer una nube sobre ellos una nube de polvo y yeso. Dándose por vencido, abandonó su lucha por el control para hundirse en su cuello, sus hombros. Acariciando con su nariz y buscando el lugar propicio para morderla, para hacerla gritar. Clavó sus dientes con fuerza, haciéndola gemir.

Sin fuerzas, Bellatrix dejó caer su cabeza contra él, aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza. La lengua de Rodolphus avanzó por los regueros de sangre que lamía con fruición mientras continuaba con sus impulsos rítmicos y profundos. Es solo al sentir que ella roza el clímax que deja caer su rostro hacia atrás, para un instante después levantar el de ella y capturar de nuevo sus labios, absorbiendo sus gemidos. De nuevo extática y alerta, Bellatrix succionó su cuello y las manos de él se aferraron con fuerza a su cintura. En un último espasmo, ambos quedaron inmóviles, jadeando en la penumbra de la estancia.

Al fin, con un temblor, Rodolphus se dejó caer al suelo resbalando las rodillas por la pared aun con Bellatrix sobre él. Las piernas de ella seguían enredadas con los restos de su falda alrededor de él. Sujetando con cuidado los brazos que descansaban aun sobre su cuello los hizo a un lado, para después depositar un último beso justo en el hueco de sus clavículas dejando una huella de sangre.

-A vuestro absoluto servicio – susurró Rodolphus casi imperceptiblemente.

Lo que comenzó con un picor molesto se convirtió en un dolor agudo que la sacó de su entumecimiento. Poniéndose en pie de un salgo absolutamente inconsciente, sus piernas se enredaron en los restos de tela que aún quedaban a su alrededor haciéndola caer de bruces cuan larga era a lo largo de la estancia. Frenética se puso en pie buscando con la mirada casi perdida una túnica o algún trozo de tela cualquiera que ponerse encima.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? – preguntó Rodolphus mirándola con curiosidad.

En aquel momento, Bellatrix se movía agazapada como una pantera, esperando que una túnica limpia la asaltase. Finalmente cogió por banda la camisa del Lestrange y se la puso antes de arrancarse los restos de tela que aún le colgaban. Le mostró la marca tenebrosa semioculta por la tela y Rodolphus se puso en pie de un salto sujetándole con fuerza la mano para después sentir como se desaparecían con un _plof._

_Porque tarde o temprano, todas las perras, vuelven a su amo._

El señor oscuro estaba sentado sobre su trono de fría piedra con las piernas estiradas cuan largo era.

-Bellatrix – llamó con esa voz silenciosa y salvaje que solo él tenía.

La joven mortífago se soltó de su acompañante y avanzó con los ojos fijos en el suelo, hasta caer de rodillas ante su amo. Voldemort la sujetó fuertemente por la nuca, levantándola hasta poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Veo que has cumplido, Black – el tono de su voz le provocó escalofríos – Dile que se acerque.

Minutos más tarde, tanto Bellatrix como Rodolphus permanecían sentados contra el trono de su señor, uno a cada lado, con sendas marcas brillando oscuras en sus antebrazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí esta, eso es todo… Si creéis que se me ha ido la pinza del todo, si os ha gustado o si os ha parecido algo aborrecible… REVIEWS!<strong>


End file.
